


Red Rings

by sayasamax3



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, M/M, Masturbation, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayasamax3/pseuds/sayasamax3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakuryuu accidentally finds out what Alibaba’s rope is for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Rings

**Author's Note:**

> As a Responsible Adult (TM) I feel it’s my duty to say that it is always dangerous to block either your own or a partner’s breathing in this way. For your own safety, you should just stick to reading fictional accounts of it, rather than doing it yourself.

Hakuryuu didn’t  _mean_ to learn this particular secret.  Really, he’d just wanted to fall into bed after a long day of training, maybe spend a little while languidly kissing Alibaba, and then drift off to a peaceful sleep.

He had  _not_  wanted to walk in on Alibaba, sitting with his legs spread wide on their bed, one hand pumping his cock, the other wrapped around the tail-end of his neck rope and  _pulling._

This should alarm him, he thinks, because Alibaba is  _choking_ himself and that’s dangerous.  Instead heat begins to pool in Hakuryuu’s stomach as he takes in the sight of his lover, euphoric and teary-eyed and making helpless little noises not unlike the ones he makes when his throat’s being stuffed with cock. 

“Ha—Hakuryuu—“ Alibaba gasps out his name, the word high and breathy, and it occurs to Hakuryuu that the other man has no idea he’s returned, too engrossed in his fantasy to notice. 

He moves swiftly but quietly, crossing the distance between the door and the bed in two strides.   “I’m here,” he whispers into Alibaba’s ear, and covers the hand that’s wound in rope with his own.  “Would you like me to take care of you?”

Dewy amber eyes open wide at his touch, staring at him as though Alibaba’s not quite sure he’s real.  Hakuryuu places a gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth to assure him that no, he’s not alone anymore, Hakuryuu really is here and (perhaps foolishly) offering to do this for him. 

Slowly, Alibaba unwinds the rope from around his fingers, offering it meekly to Hakuryuu.  There’s something about that, the lack of hesitation maybe, that forces Hakuryuu to blink back the prickling hot tears that try to well up in his eyes. 

“Is this good?” Hakuryuu asks, careful to keep the rope somewhat loose as he swings a leg over Alibaba’s hips, pulling the blond’s other hand away from his erection and lacing their fingers together instead.  Alibaba responds with a hoarse whine, even as his hand closes around Hakuryuu’s. 

“Your words, Alibaba,” Hakuryuu says with just the slightest smirk as he grinds down against the other’s erection.  “Use your words.”

“ _Loose_ ,” Alibaba murmurs, his hips moving frantically under Hakuryuu’s, looking for whatever satisfaction he can get even if it’s not quite the satisfaction he wants. 

In response, Hakuryuu pulls the rope until it once again rests securely against Alibaba’s neck, intimating pressure but not quite exerting any yet.  If he’s going to do this, if Alibaba is going to  _trust_ him to do this, then Hakuryuu is going to be very, very careful to get it just right. 

“Haku—Hakuryuu, please,” Alibaba begs, his hand tightening to the point of pain around Hakuryuu’s.  The other, long since free of the rope, has been fumbling with Hakuryuu’s robes and only now succeeds in letting his cock out of its confines.  Hakuryuu takes a moment to move back enough so that the tips of their erections can touch, and just that small contact sends twin shivers up their spines. 

Alibaba takes them both in hand, already dripping with precome that makes every movement slicker,  _better,_ almost too much.  Hakuryuu pulls the rope just a bit tighter, and Alibaba’s eyelids flutter shut as his teeth bear down on his lower lip.  Damn, but Alibaba’s beautiful when he’s flushed and wanting, his lips moving as he tries to ask for more, even when he can’t get his mouth to quite work right.  

“Speak up,” Hakuryuu commands, knowing what Alibaba wants but needing him to say it.

“ _Tighter_!”

The hand around their cocks moves faster.  Hakuryuu pulls the rope taut. 

“Again.”

“Pl- _please_!”

Hakuryuu takes a deep, steadying breath, as though he’ll somehow be able to take in enough air for both of them, then pulls the rope just that much tighter.  Alibaba writhes beneath him, panting harshly, his mouth hanging open as his eyes squeeze shut.  It’s obvious that he’s lost in a wild, enraptured haze where he’s nothing but a body, wracked with adrenaline shivers and desperate for release.  And though Hakuryuu’s not quite sure about the method, he does know he loves seeing that look on his lover’s face. 

“Do you want it tighter?” Hakuryuu asks, though he has no intention of pulling any farther on the rope.  “So you can’t even  _think_ about breathing?” 

“ _Y_ - _yeah_ ,” Alibaba pants out, his voice shaking and barely audible.  His lips keep moving, but the sounds that come out are nothing more than little half-moans and whimpers.

“Should’ve known you’d like this,” Hakuryuu whispers against the shell of his ear.  “You always choke yourself when you’re sucking me off.  Thought maybe you, maybe you were just trying too hard,  _aah._ B-but, you just like the feel of it, huh?”

Hakuryuu doesn’t know where the words come from or what’s compelled him to speak like this, but Alibaba lets out a high whine in response, rutting desperately against Hakuryuu’s cock, his own leaking precome so profusely Hakuryuu’s surprised he hasn’t come yet.

“L-like it,” Alibaba struggles to admit between shallow breaths.  “Really,  _really_ like it.”

“’Course you do,” Hakuryuu breathes out, almost taunting now.  “You like it when you’re stuffed full, until you can’t breathe unless I let you.  Need it, maybe.  S’ok though, I can breathe for both of us.”

Hakuryuu’s not sure if he’s more embarrassed or alarmed that he comes first, taking in the sight of tearful eyes and desperate lips made red by too much biting.  But he does, trembling from head-to-toe in a way that makes it hard to mind the rope in his hand.  Even so, he has enough presence of mind to pay attention to the way Alibaba’s hand clenches down so hard around his own, as sure a signal as any that Alibaba is on the brink as well.  Quickly Hakuryuu releases the rope, and it’s with a great, shuddering breath that Alibaba comes, his body shaking with the dual releases.  When the tremors subside he sags forward, putting all of his weight on Hakuryuu, who’s far too tired to keep them upright and instead gently guides them down onto the bed.     

The first thing Hakuryuu does when he’s regained his fine motor skills is take the rope off of Alibaba’s neck, kissing just above the bruised skin before very gently massaging the area around it.  “Are you alright?” he asks, desperate to know now that the sex-haze is gone. 

The smile that curves Alibaba’s lips is positively beatific.  “Yeah, s’good,” he replies, his voice quiet and a little raspy. 

Though he’s glad to hear that Alibaba thinks he’s fine, Hakuryuu isn’t too comfortable with the sound of his voice.  “Wait here,” he says, placing a light kiss on Alibaba’s forehead before leaving their bed. 

“Where you goin’?” Alibaba asks, trying to get up, only to be gently pushed back onto the pillows. 

“I’m just making tea for you, I’ll be back in a moment.”

And in a moment, he is.  The tea doesn’t take long to brew, and once it’s finished he brings the whole kettle back to the bedroom with him, pouring them each a cup to sip from as they lean against each other and talk through what just happened.  They exchange more than one ‘I love you,’ and comforting touches, and decide that even though they both enjoyed the experience it might not really be the thing for them.  Alibaba even promises not to use that rope on his own anymore, and in return Hakuryuu promises to incorporate it in smaller ways.

Sure it’s awkward, and  _they’re_ awkward, but in the end nothing feels quite as right as curling up in bed and being awkward together.   
  
---


End file.
